For You
by moooooonk
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata selalu menolak perasaan Sasuke. Anehnya, Hinata tak pernah menolak saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti pacarnya. Tak ada salahnya untuk memastikan, Sasuke tak percaya rencananya ternyata berhasil.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genres : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**SasuHina**

.

_**For You**_

.

.

.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, jarak yang terhapus saat mereka berjalan bukan suatu tanda bahwa mereka terikat. Keduanya seperti biasa, pulang bersama seusai pelajaran sekolah. Seragam dengan lambang yang sama menjadi pemberitahu status mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan seseorang di dekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu menggenggam erat tas sekolahnya, menatap punggung Sasuke setelah menyerah untuk memaksakan langkahnya untuk menyamai dengan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari itu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai dengan ciri khasnya.

Genggaman tangan dari Sasuke membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata, mereka bergandengan mensejajarkan langkah kaki. Langit sore berwarna oranye dihiasi kepakan burung yang terdengar, ini bukan akhir dari hari itu jika diamati. Keduanya menikmati suasana itu, mungkin sudah sering karena mereka selalu pulang bersama.

Sasuke memandang langit yang terlihat jauh di ujung, langkahnya tetap sama namun sesekali remasan di tangannya pada jemari Hinata menguat. "Aku mengharapkan yang lebih dari ini." suara berat Sasuke terdengar jelas. Mereka tak sendiri walau terasa sunyi menemani perjalanan pulang, ada beberapa orang yang melewati jalan tersebut.

Begitu lebatnya dedaunan pinggir jalan yang berwarna hijau cerah, dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang hanya memedulikan tujuannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tangannya tak membalas genggaman Sasuke yang semakin menguat seakan tak rela melepasnya. Perasaannya belum yakin bila dipaksakan.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak Sasuke mengatakan itu, ada satu hal yang belum Hinata lihat. Pandangannya masih terasa kabur, sebenarnya perasaannya yang belum disadari. Dia tak yakin perasaan apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan kehadiran Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum, wajah manisnya tampak lembut walau keganjilan lagi-lagi datang. Matanya beralih ke ujung sepatu hitamnya, mengamati bagaimana gerakkannya saat ia melangkah. Sasuke mendengus namun tak melanjutkan keinginannya. Dia pemaksa walau harus bertindak berlebihan, tapi dia menyimpan kejutannya untuk Hinata.

Untuk waktu ini, di detik ini dengan suasana senja yang menimbulkan bayangan di wajah tampannya. Tapi Sasuke tak berjanji dalam hatinya, mungkin lain kali paksaan kecil terpikirkan atau terlaksana. Sasuke masih bertahan menggenggam tangan Hinata, namun sedikit melonggar.

Ia tak peduli bagaimana pertanyaan orang-orang yang dikenalnya melihatnya, mereka harus terbiasa melihat ini. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke begitu terpikat oleh gadis Hyuuga itu dan bagaimana Sasuke tak ingin jauh dengan Hinata walau terkadang Hinata mengatakan mereka hanya berteman. Sasuke begitu menyukai Hinata, mungkin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ah sepertinya iya.

Tapi teman sedari kecilnya punya pengecualian, Hinata tak bersikap yang harusnya Sasuke harapkan. Gadis itu tetap sama walau membingungkan, Hinata selalu tak pasti saat Sasuke kembali mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya. Hinata menolaknya berulang kali, tanpa alasan yang tak diketahui Sasuke namun rona merah selalu membuat Sasuke begitu yakin kalau Hinata juga menyukainya.

Mungkin itu cara Hinata untuk tidak menyakitinya, Sasuke memang tak pernah merasa patah hati. Hinata gadis pertama yang disukainya selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Sasuke tak memusingkan bagaimana rasa kecewanya. Hal itu tak berlaku dengan sifat menuntutnya.

Keduanya tak menyadari waktu, langkah dua pasang kaki itu kini sampai ke tujuannya. Dua rumah yang berdekatan, Hinata pamit dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengalah, dan menatap Hinata saat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya untuk perpisahan. Tapi bukan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku sendiri di rumah." Sasuke menyusun apa yang direncanakannya. Hinata terdiam sesaat, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menangkap maksud Sasuke walau berbeda dengan maksud sebenarnya.

"Ki-kita bisa makan malam bersama." Hinata tersenyum menawarkan kesanggupannya, Sasuke terbiasa dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Di rumahku? Baiklah, aku menunggumu jam tujuh nanti," Sasuke tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu, langkahnya bergegas memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Sasuke bisa mendengar sebelumnya, bagaimana suara kecil Hinata yang tak menerima.

Sasuke tahu di rumah Hinata juga tak ada siapa pun sampai tengah malam nanti, hal itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke walau orang tuanya akan pulang besok pagi. Hinata tak akan menolak perkataannya, karena Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk menolaknya.

.

.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, sebuah TV sedang menyala menampilkan opera sabun yang membosankan. Tapi mata Sasuke hanya terfokus pada majalah yang dipegangnya. Majalah bulanan yang membahas sesuatu yang menarik minatnya.

Sasuke menaruh majalah tersebut di meja yang tak jauh darinya setelah mendengar bel berbunyi beberapa kali. Tak ada dugaan, karena yakin itu adalah Hinata yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Tepat, Hinata berdiri dengan sekantung plastik yang berisi beberapa sayuran berwarna hijau.

Hinata menampilkan senyumnya saat Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gadis itu masuk dan membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat memperhatikan pundak kecil Hinata yang terbalut kaus dengan warna gelap, celana selututnya tak menunjukkan apapun di mata Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggemaskan bila menghadapnya, bukan membelakanginya. Sasuke mendahului langkah Hinata, berjalan menuju dapur yang segera disusul Hinata.

"Apa menu malam ini?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mengambil alih kantung plastik yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Hinata, tangannya tak sabar mengobrak-abrik isi kantung plastik itu. Hinata tampak berpikir dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, bahan yang dibawanya tak banyak mengetahui rumah Sasuke sudah menyediakan beberapa bahan.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan nasi kari?" Hinata berkata dengan sebuah celemek yang kini sudah dipakainya. Sasuke memandang Hinata, matanya menatap sebentar. "Terserah." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, setidaknya Hinata membalas dengan anggukan.

.

Mereka makan berdua, di meja kecil dengan sebuah TV yang menggantikan kesunyian. Hinata makan dan sesekali menatap layar TV, acara komedi sedikit membuatnya tertawa saat menontonnya. Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu, dia sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sasuke lebih dulu menelan seluruh makanannya daripada Hinata, menatap bosan setelah sekian menit mengikuti Hinata yang masih betah menyaksikan acara konyol itu. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti sejak kedatangan Hinata, mungkin ditemani Hinata bukan kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan jika tak memanfaatkan waktu.

Hinata meneguk jusnya setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Sasuke memperhatikan dengan diam. Hinata begitu dekat sekaligus jauh bagi Sasuke, bukan bagaimana Sasuke memperjuangkannya. Hanya saja setiap keluhan tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata berdiri dengan membawa piring kosong miliknya dan Sasuke ke tempat pencucian. Sasuke tak bergerak dari tempatnya, tapi tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali dan duduk di sampingnya. Acara komedi telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata sibuk mencari acara lain dengan remot di tangannya. Sasuke benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang lain saat ini atau mungkin membahas apa yang masih dipertanyakan.

"Matikan," Hinata menoleh saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, matanya menatap bingung. "Kau tak memilih acara yang bagus, matikan." Sasuke mengulangi perintahnya, Hinata menurut dan mematikan TV itu dengan remot yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke bersandar dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap Hinata yang menunduk yang entah sedang menatap apa.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi apa alasanmu?" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, hal yang sama yang entah mengapa Sasuke selalu mengulanginya saat mereka hanya berdua. Hinata bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Apapun, sejujurnya Hinata tak mengerti dengan dirinya dan seperti apa dia menganggap Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik ke arah Sasuke, menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat mengenai tatapan Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Ke-kenapa se-selalu membahas hal yang sama?" Hinata berbalik bertanya, mengalihkan agar Sasuke tak memojokkannya untuk kali ini.

"Karena kau tak memberi jawaban." Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau tak menyukaiku?" Sasuke membenarkan posisinya, kali ini tak lagi bersandar dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata menatap ragu mata Sasuke yang semakin menajam. Detakan jantungnya mulai tak beratur jika membahas ini, Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bu-bukan." Hinata menjawab dengan nada ragu.

Sasuke tak melepas tatapannya, tak terasa membosankan walau terkadang tak berakhir memuaskan. "Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku." Sasuke berkata dengan kemauannya, ini mungkin yang pertama kali Sasuke mengatakan kata 'pacar' di kalimatnya. Meski beberapa usaha sudah menjelaskan semuanya untuk mewakili kata itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke belum menekankan perkataannya. "Ke-kenapa? A-aku hanya menganggapmu-"

"Teman tak akan melakukan seperti yang kita lakukan." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata, mengingat bagaimana dia begitu dekat dengan Hinata, menggenggam tangannya tanpa penolakan dari Hinata. Memang belum cukup.

"I-itu..." Hinata tertegun dan kesulitan untuk menyanggah perkataan Sasuke. Hinata menerimanya, Hinata mengakui menyukai itu tapi belum, Hinata belum menyadari perasaannya meski jantungnya kadang berdetak lebih cepat.

Hinata berusaha tak peduli walau banyak orang mengatainya munafik, perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan. Apa tunggu Sasuke akan menghilang baru Hinata akan menyadarinya? Hinata menggeleng dalam hati, memastikan sekali lagi bagaimana perasaannya berusaha menggambarkan secara jelas. Ada satu yang belum dilihatnya, satu hal yang kadang membuat Hinata menanyakan berulang kali pada dirinya.

"Apa ini pantas?" Hinata menggumamkannya, terlalu jelas hingga Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Hinata meremas ujung bajunya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa ketidakberanian.

Sasuke tak menangkap langsung walau mengerti. "Aku tak peduli, aku begitu yakin kau juga menyukaiku." Sasuke mengatakannya, semua yang dikejarnya tak akan pupus dengan mudah atau terbenam dengan penolakan. Sasuke mempercayai perkataannya, tangannya kini meraih puncak kepala Hinata. Mengelusnya, lalu tangan Sasuke berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala Hinata.

Menariknya perlahan untuk benar-benar tak dapat penolakan dan mengikat Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hangat, Hinata melebarkan matanya setelah menyadari keadaannya. Pelukan Sasuke mengerat, Sasuke bisa mencium puncak kepala Hinata, menyesap aromanya begitu dalam. Hinata dapat merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya, Sasuke bertindak lebih berani kali ini.

"Aku tak pernah merasa tenang." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah namun tangannya memilih untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, terlihat jelas kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Sasuke mendengus, matanya menuntut jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap akan segera keluar dari situasi seperti ini.

"Ja-jangan berlebihan." Hinata mencoba mengelak, ini lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Kau yang berlebihan!" Sasuke yang kesal berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil remot TV yang tak jauh darinya dan menyalakan TV tersebut dengan volume yang membisingkan telinga. Dia kembali duduk, namun jaraknya memilih menjauhi tempat Hinata duduk.

Hinata hanya bisa mematung dengan posisinya. Sasuke sebelumnya mudah untuk menerima dan mengakhiri pembicaraan dan keadaan kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi mungkin kali ini akan sedikit berbeda, Sasuke mungkin sudah muak atau lelah dengan usahanya.

Hinata merasakan kedua matanya memanas, Hinata menyakinkan dirinya untuk tak menangis hanya karena ini. Hinata berdiri, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Suasana terasa lebih buruk jika dia tetap berada di rumah Sasuke, Hinata berpikir tak dapat menyelesaikannya malam ini.

"A-aku pulang." Hinata mengakhiri kehadirannya dengan suara pintu depan yang menutup. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang barusan meninggalkannya, dia mendengus dan sesekali mengumpat.

Namun senyum lain hadir begitu saja di wajah Sasuke, "Ah seharusnya bisa lebih lama."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang terpasang di kamarnya, semangatnya berkurang karena kejadian semalam. Sasuke bahkan tak menghubunginya atau sekedar mengirim _e-mail_ seperti biasanya saat menjelang tidur. Hinata menghela napas, tentu saja Sasuke tak melakukan itu, mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Mungkin seharusnya memang Hinata yang meminta maaf.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan seragamnya terlihat rapi, gadis manis itu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai menutupi sebagian punggungnya. Dia tak berminat untuk sarapan atau sekedar meminum susu sebagai ganjalan di perutnya, Hinata memilih untuk segera berangkat sekolah setelah pamit pada orang tuanya.

Kemungkinan Sasuke akan menunggunya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama memang tak mungkin. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat sekolah, Hinata bisa melihat dari jendela kamarnya saat membuka tirai jendelanya. Sasuke benar-benar marah kali itu.

Kali ini hanya menyisakan Hinata yang berjalan sendiri menuju sekolahnya, memang terasa aneh karena ini pertama kalinya. Sejak kecil dari sekolah dasar, Sasuke selalu bersamanya dan tentu saja menemaninya saat pulang maupun berangkat ke sekolah. Hinata tersenyum kecil menyadari perasaan anehnya.

.

.

Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada Hinata saat memasuki kelas, Hinata menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa teman perempuannya kini tengah berbisik bahkan ada yang dengan terang mengejek Hinata. Hinata sempat melirik Sasuke yang sudah berpindah tempat duduk dari kursi sebelahnya yang kini ditempati oleh Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang ramah.

Tenten memandang kehadiran Hinata tanpa bermaksud bergabung untuk mengejeknya, dia tersenyum saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi Hinata. Maaf, aku yang meminta Sasuke untuk pindah tempat duduk." Tenten tersenyum di sela perkataannya, dia mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata mengerti dan mengetahui bahwa Tenten sedang berbohong. Tenten bahkan tak pernah berurusan dengan Sasuke, hal mustahil kalau dia berani menyuruh Sasuke untuk pindah tempat duduk terutama itu menjauhkannya dari Hinata. "Ti-tidak apa, te-terima kasih." Hinata membalas senyum Tenten, Tenten hanya bisa diam menatap Hinata.

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sasuke tak nyaman dengan posisinya kali ini. Gosip yang tak enak tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat dia tiba di sekolah tanpa Hinata di sampingnya. Terutama keputusannya memilih pindah tempat duduk, Sasuke menyesali itu. Di sampingnya kini duduk teman sekelasnya yang centil, itu mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke saat belajar.

Sasuke mendengus, matanya kini mencari Hinata yang duduk di tempat biasa. Hinata tampak tenang dan menganggap semuanya biasa, wajahnya terlihat serius saat memperhatikan materi yang dijelaskan di papan tulis. Ah mungkin seharusnya ini tak terjadi, seharusnya dia tak menganggap ini berlebihan dengan seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke juga tak bisa lepas dengan Hinata walau jam pelajaran sekolah baru terlewati sekitar satu jam.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari, Hinata sudah memiliki niat untuk minta maaf pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan sekolah untuk menghindari Hinata, itu yang Hinata duga. Hinata tak bisa berbuat apapun, dia berusah menyakinkan dirinya bahwa keadaan lebih baik. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Hinata bahkan kesulitan untuk tidur.

Tiap tiga hari belakangan ini, banyak perubahan yang disadari Hinata. Tidak ada lagi yang membantunya mengerjakan pr, Hinata kesulitan dengan itu. Malam itu, saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Hinata merasa begitu penat. Tak biasanya dia keluar rumah saat penat, Hinata berniat untuk membeli cemilan di supermarket 24 jam yang terdekat.

Hinata tak dapat mengalihkan matanya saat mendapati kakak Sasuke, Itachi sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Entah dengan maksud apa, tapi ada kecurigaan yang dirasakan Hinata. Hinata tak berharap Itachi tahu masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terkabul.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Itachi tersenyum pada Hinata, Hinata baru menyadari ada alasan lain mengapa Itachi berdiri di depan rumah Hinata. Itachi baru pulang dari kuliahnya, tak ada kesengajaan Itachi memilih untuk berhenti saat Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kupikir kalian begitu serasi." Itachi menambahkan perkataannya, Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan itu.

"Ka-kami bu-bukan kekasih." Hinata mencoba mengelak dengan kenyataan yang diyakininya. Ah banyak orang yang beranggapan mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi sebelumnya Hinata hanya menerima anggapan orang-orang dengan wajahnya yang memerah, dia tak menjawab karena ada Sasuke yang menjawab. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan bohongi perasaanmu," ucapan Itachi membuat mata Hinata membulat, apa maksudnya? Hinata masih ragu bukan berarti dia menutupi perasaannya. Benarkan?

"Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi kupikir Sasuke sudah pada waktunya. Dia tak akan sadar sampai kau sendiri yang datang. Kalau hanya pertemanan, Sasuke tak akan bertindak seperti ini. Selamat malam Hinata." senyum Itachi kembali muncul setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, pikirannya berputar mengingat waktunya saat bersama Sasuke. Benar, Sasuke jelas tak akan berlanjut jika Hinata dengan jelas bisa memberikan jawabannya yang pasti.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, dia menuju rumah Sasuke. Itachi sudah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu berwarna putih itu yang sudah dikenali sebagai bagian penting dari rumah Sasuke. Hinata memencet bel pintu di hadapannya, tak butuh waktu lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Itachi yang terlihat baru saja memasuki rumah itu. Sepatunya belum diganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Berubah pikiran?" Itachi menahan tawanya melihat Hinata yang merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya saat menunduk.

"A-aku...di mana Sasuke?" Hinata menahan kegugupannya, Hinata sedikit menyalahkan kegagapannya saat di hadapan Itachi.

"Sepertinya dia ada di kamar." Itachi mempersilahkan Hinata masuk, tak banyak membuang waktu Hinata langsung menuju kamar Sasuke saat Itachi tak lagi memedulikannya.

.

Hinata menatap ragu pintu kamar Sasuke, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggilan Hinata keluar setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dua kali. Tak ada tanggapan, Hinata kembali mengetuk. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan keyakinan dan keraguannya. Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke dengan kaus abu-abunya. Matanya menatap tak percaya, pandangan keduanya bertemu dan Hinata bersemu merah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasuke berusaha menahan niatnya untuk tidak menarik Hinata. Sejujurnya dia baru saja ingin mendatangi Hinata setelah Itachi meneleponnya dan tiba-tiba membiarkan dirinya ikut campur dengan masalah Sasuke. Yah walaupun Itachi dengan kebohongannya mengatakan tidak ingin ikut campur.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata masih diam di tempat, tujuannya menjadi tak pasti setelah Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. "Masuk," perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Tak ada pergerakan, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya tak mengatakan apapun. Sasuke juga Hinata malah memilih diam, mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ataupun dikatakan. Kebiasaan Hinata, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung bajunya, dia gugup.

Sasuke jelas menyadari kegugupan Hinata, tapi dia begitu enggan untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan. Terlalu lama, sudah setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke menyerah dan Hinata juga tak betah dengan posisinya.

"Maaf!" keduanya mengatakan hal yang sama, jarak tempat duduk mereka yang tak begitu jauh memudahkan pandangan mereka untuk bertemu. Keduanya tentu saja kaget dengan timing yang sama saat mengatakan itu, Hinata kembali menunduk. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku seharusnya tak memaksamu." Sasuke memilih membuka percakapan yang hampir kembali hening setelah kata maaf barusan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "A-aku menyukaimu," wajahnya sekarang lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Tapi keberanian untuk mengatakan itu sedikit membuat Hinata lega, sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Sasuke tak berpikir Hinata akan mengatakan itu, tapi jika itu hanya kebohongan, Sasuke jelas tak menerima. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Sasuke menatap Hinata, tajam. Hinata menggeleng, tatapannya membalas tatapan Sasuke, ada keyakinan di sana.

"Aku menyukaimu." Hinata mengulangi perkataannya, kali ini tanpa terbata. "Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar munafik. Aku ba-baru menyadarinya sekarang." mata Hinata tampak tak sebaik sebelumnya, dia menahan tangisnya. Sasuke diam, tentu saja hal seperti malah membuat Hinata mengakui perasaannya. Ini sedikit kelewatan, tapi ada baiknya.

Jadi Sasuke lebih memilih menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, tapi ada ciuman selagi berpelukan. Hinata jelas melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Tak berlangsung lama, tapi Hinata hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat itu.

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Hinata yang tak bisa berbuat apapun, wajahnya kembali mendekat dan ciuman kedua terjadi, kali ini terasa lebih basah dan Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, Hinata menunduk dengan tangannya yang meremas kaus Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu." Sasuke kembali menyeringai, Itachi tak mungkin ikut terlibat dengan rencana Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke memaksa Itachi melakukan semua itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka akan berjalan seperti ini dan layaknya sebuah drama, Hinata begitu mudah terperangkap. Oh bahkan Sasuke tak mungkin benar-benar bisa marah pada Hinata, seharusnya Hinata menyadari itu.

Hinata mengernyit dan menyadari semuanya, tangannya memukul dada Sasuke, pelan. Sasuke tertawa, dan mengusap kepala Hinata. "Kau ja-jahat, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya saat Sasuke menatap matanya, ada ejekan di sana dan Hinata tak menyukai itu. Hinata benar-benar tak sadar dengan rencana Sasuke.

"Kau, pacarku." Sasuke menekankan perkataannya dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata memilih diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke, tak ada buruknya memang. Hinata tersenyum dengan perasaan yang tak lagi ragu, dia menyukai Sasuke kan? Tentu.

.

.

.

Di luar, Itachi menatap pintu kamar Sasuke. Dia mendengus dengan tingkahnya yang dianggapnya konyol saat menyakinkan Hinata tadi. Saat menghubungi Sasuke lewat telepon, Itachi sedikit tak yakin dengan naskah yang dibuat Sasuke untuk percakapannya pada Hinata.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia mau melakukan hal itu dan dia tak percaya Hinata berhasil termakan dengan mudahnya. Itachi tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, dua orang itu sudah layak untuk bermain di opera sabun yang biasa ditonton ibunya. Oh mungkin Itachi juga lebih pantas.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic ini eheh. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dsb...**_


End file.
